1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display mounting arrangement and, more particularly, to a rotary display mounting arrangement used in a dual-usage portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A regular dual-usage portable computer generally comprises a base and a display. The base comprises a keyboard. The display is rotatable relative to the base. When covered the display on the base (display screen upward, as FIG. 6), this dual-usage portable computer is used as a tablet PC. When opened the display from the base, this dual-usage portable computer is used as a notebook computer. Therefore, this kind of portable computer is called the dual-usage type.
In order to achieve the object of the aforesaid dual-usage, various rotatable display mounting designs have been developed. FIG. 1 shows a rotatable display mounting structure according to the prior art. As illustrated, an open frame 92 is fastened pivotally with a base 93, and a display 91 is pivotally mounted within the open frame 92. The open frame 92 can be rotated relative to the base 93 and then closed on the base 93. The display 91 can be rotated about a horizontal axis within the open frame 92 (see the direction of rotation as indicated by the arrow sign in FIG. 1). When the display screen 911 of the display 91 faces the base 93 after the open frame 92 has been lifted from the base 93, the portable computer is used as a notebook computer. On the contrary, when reversed the display screen 911 of the display 91 relative to the base 93 and closely attached with the open frame 92 to the top face of the base 93, the portable computer is used as a tablet PC.
However, because the pivoting means between the display 91 and the open frame 92 is disposed at two opposite lateral sides, the internal electric wire 94 of the base 93 or display 91 must be arranged inside the two side bars 921 of the open frame 92. This electric wire design is complicated. Because the two side bars 921 must be made in a hollow design to accommodate the electric wire 94, the structural strength of the side bars 921 is weak, affecting the structural strength of the whole open frame 92, i.e., the side bars 921 of the open frame 92 tends to break due to downward pressure from the suspended display 91. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,447 is an example of this design.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a rotatable display mounting arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.